


Superspecial Birthday Gangbang

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: A huge bed sat in the center of the room with a banner hanging over it. There in bright blue lettering was Lance’s writing exclaiming “Superspecial Birthday Gangbang.”Keith snorted out a laugh, letting his eyes move down to the four naked Paladins waiting for him, wrapped up in each other with clearly kiss bitten lips.“Surprise!” they shouted, in near unison, and Keith felt himself smiling despite himself.“Really?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow at them. “Superspecial gangbang?”Pidge nuzzled along Shiro’s neck as she rolled her eyes. “Guess who’s idea that was?”





	Superspecial Birthday Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this entire thing yesterday in a frenzy trying to finish it for Keith's birthday. Alas, it didn't happen, but hey its only a day late! Also, this was very slapped together thing, but I want to thank @redblackandwhiteallover on tumblr for reading this over late last night. You are the reason this fic is what it is, and not just a bunch of all caps stress. <3

Planet Zambriof was hot. 

 

Hot like the desert back on Earth. That same dry heat, if just a tiny bit cooler at midday due to their smaller sun. 

 

For Keith, training under the sun there felt strangely like home. It took him back in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time, to summer days with his dad, to walking with Shiro by his side as the sun set. To screaming alone in mountains, his tears drying up in the heat of the afternoon sun.

 

But that aching feeling of loss was in the past now. He had proof of that in the form of Shiro walking beside him into the castle, sweaty and disheveled with his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

 

The blast of cool air as the entered should have been a relief, but oddly enough it just made him miss the heat. Strange that he had been in space for so long, and something as simple as a warm climate could hit him hard in the chest with nostalgia.

 

“I'm gonna hit the showers,” Keith said, smiling softly at Shiro. “Want to join me?”

 

Shiro hesitated, just long enough for Keith to take in the way his feet were pointed toward the bridge, his shoulders stiff and turned that way too. He could almost laugh at how easily he could read Shiro by now. Before he even opened his mouth, Keith knew that as much as he wanted to come with him, Shiro had some duty on his mind that he'd feel guilty for skipping.

 

“Maybe next time. I promised Allura-” Shiro didn't even finish, just let Keith pull him down into a slow kiss.

 

“Next time,” he agreed, smirking at the slightly dopey look on Shiro's face when they separated. 

 

He took his time walking to the shower, and undressing, and let the water run until it was hot, rather than jumping in immediately as he usually did. He had time today. The Galra fleets were still licking their wounds over their latest defeat, and he had no current Blade missions to attend to. He could afford a little bit of time.

 

He only stepped in when the oblong Altean shower had fogged up from the steam, ignoring the ample space currently free from hot water and walking directly under the spray.

 

His muscles relaxed in increments as he languished in the heat, letting the water run over him and scrubbing away the days cares.

 

Once he was finished and toweled off he reached for his shirt, only to find Chuchule looking up at him with wide pink eyes. 

 

“Oh. Um… hi?” he said. After all these years he still felt awkward, talking to a mouse. Not to mention the fact that all the other mice were conspicuously missing. That wasn’t a common sight. “Can I have my shirt?”

 

The mouse shook its head, which was actually fairly alarming. Why wouldn’t it want him to get dressed? Was it… watching him shower?

 

Just as his mind started reeling with all sorts of paranoid ‘oh god the mice are perverts’ thoughts, the little thing skittered into the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out what looked to be a note. 

 

“Okay…” Keith cautiously reached down to take the note, jumping slightly when the mouse squeaked at him. “Thanks?” 

 

The note was written on a sheet of plain paper that he recognized as a page from one of Pidge’s notebooks, but the writing on it belonged to Hunk. He wryly wondered if Pidge was going to have a conniption that Hunk had been touching her stuff again, before he read what was written on the page.

 

**Don’t bother putting on clothes, just wrap yourself up in a towel and follow me.**

 

Keith looked around for a moment, before realizing that Hunk hadn’t meant himself. He’d meant follow the mouse. 

 

“I’m supposed to follow you?” he confirmed, and Chuchule nodded with a serious squeak. 

 

Suspiciously he followed, letting the tiny mouse lead him through the towering hallway of the castle. He was just the slightest bit on edge. After all, he was naked in more ways than one, having left his blade behind. 

 

But the writing was Hunk’s, and Keith trusted the man with his life. And the lack of clothes… well that was extremely promising. 

 

They arrived at a doorway, and Chuchule squeaked at him, a clear demand that he open the door. Tentatively he hit the panel, and stepped inside. 

 

The room was large; sparsely decorated much like the rest of the spare bedrooms in the castle. But it did have one, stunning focal point. A huge bed sat in the center of the room with a banner hanging over it. There in bright blue lettering was Lance’s writing exclaiming “Superspecial Birthday Gangbang.”

 

Keith snorted out a laugh, letting his eyes move down to the four naked Paladins waiting for him, wrapped up in each other with clearly kiss bitten lips. 

 

“Surprise!” they shouted, in near unison, and Keith felt himself smiling despite himself.

 

“Really?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow at them. “Superspecial gangbang?” 

 

Pidge nuzzled along Shiro’s neck as she rolled her eyes. “Guess who’s idea that was?”

 

“Hey! It was a great idea!” Lance protested, then shivered hard as Hunk’s large hand skimmed up his thigh, just missing his erection. “He liked it. Look at that smile,” he added, grinning and watching Keith’s reddening face as he leaned in to lick slowly at one of Pidge’s hard nipples, massaging her other breast with his free hand. 

 

Keith struggled to get his expression under control, schooling his features into a semblance of casual disinterest, even as his cheeks flame. “The mouse was an interesting touch,” he said, glancing down at the little critter and raising an eyebrow.

 

He could swear that before Chulule turned to scutttle away it gave him a smug, knowing leer.

 

“Dude, I told you we should have asked Platt to bring it,” Lance sighed. “He’s way less of a perv.”

 

“Let’s stay on track here,” Shiro chimed in, always the leader, even in bed. “Happy birthday Keith.” He smiled, warm and soft, a look that even after all this time still made everything in Keith’s chest flutter and melt. Then he turned and pressed a hot, open kiss to Hunk’s mouth, his eyes never leaving Keith’s.

 

Pidge cleared her throat and nudged her glasses up her nose. Given that they were the only thing she was wearing, Keith was torn between finding it incredibly sexy and really ridiculous. “I think it’s pretty obvious what your present is, right?” 

 

Keith nodded, not sure where to look. They were all naked, all in varying states of arousal, and the sight of all of them on display like that was almost overwhelming. 

 

“So we have plans for you,” Hunk said breathlessly, looking half eager and half nervous. “But we just want you to be happy. So if there’s something  _ you  _ want to do, we can change the plan. And we have a, uh... surprise, but it’s something we’ve already agreed to in the past, so it’s not  _ that  _ crazy...” 

 

Lance pulled Hunk into a kiss, effectively silencing his nervous babble. Keith actually felt sort of relieved, because calming Hunk down would take too long, and he was already feeling hot and ready to go.

 

He took a moment, gathering his thoughts and figuring out what he wanted to say.

 

“I want you to do whatever you want with me,” he said finally, his voice lower and breathier than he’d expected it to be.

 

“Hah! We were hoping you’d say that,” Lance leered, climbing off of the bed and moving to pull off Keith’s towel. Before he could protest, Lance had his hands on his ass, tugging him into a searing kiss as he led Keith backwards towards the bed. 

 

They all took turns helping to prepare him, caressing every inch of skin with hands, lips and tongues. Slicking him up and stretching him wide. Kissing him breathless. 

 

“Hunk is going to fuck you,” Pidge whispered to him, low and dirty. She guided his hand down to her pussy, and groaned as he obediently curled a finger up into her. “But not until we’ve got you begging for it.”

 

Shiro’s fingers were deep inside of him, and he almost wanted to just beg right then and there and finally get fucked. But then Lance was there, spreading his legs wider and  _ licking  _ around the spot where Shiro’s digits disappeared into his body. His hot tongue pushed up into him, and Keith decided that he was okay with waiting just a little bit longer.

 

By the time Hunk lifted him onto his lap he was a mess, and beyond ready to beg to be filled if he had to. “Please, Hunk,” he groaned, shivering as the bigger man lifted him up, nuzzling the head of his cock against Keith’s ready hole.

 

“Okay,” Hunk whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, just settle down a little. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Keith closed his eyes, centering himself and calming his thoughts. Hunk was huge, in more ways than one, and the threat of injury was very real if he wasn’t careful. His favourite position with Hunk was any one where the bigger man was on top of him, holding him down with his muscle and working into his body slow and sweet, with a patience Keith had never possessed. 

 

But he really couldn’t complain all too much as Hunk held him by the waist and gently guided him down. Inch by inch, Hunk’s cock sunk into Keith, stretching his willing hole open wider, going in deeper until he was buried to the hilt. 

 

“Hunk,” he groaned, head tilted back to give the bigger man room to press kisses to his neck. 

 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, sounding awed. “I know. It feels so good. You’re tight.”

 

Keith nodded, his eyes closed in pleasure as he adjusted. He kept them closed even when Pidge and Lance came up on either side of him, Pidge kissing his shoulder, while Lance sucked on his neck.

 

He finally did open them when Shiro settled between his open thighs and nuzzled at them, tracing his nose along the soft skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Do you like your present?” 

 

“You know I do,” he scoffed, looking away and trying to hide the smile on his face with a frown.

 

He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him still, watching as Hunk guided him into gently riding him, more circling his hips in a deep grind than anything. Watching as their other two partners littered his skin with little hickies and bite marks as he tried not to give away how fucking amazing it was making him feel. “Hmm,” Shiro hummed, pressing his lips to the base of Keith’s cock and drawing his lips up the length of it. “I’m not convinced.”

 

“You’re an asshole,” he gasped, twitching as Pidge’s well place bite coincided with a particularly deep upward thrust from Hunk. Shiro laughed, and lapped at the head, which was perfect and annoying in equal measures. Mostly because Keith felt so deliriously happy in this moment that it was almost terrifying. Surrounded by people who he loved, people who loved him back and who were entirely focused on making him feel good, it felt like a lot. 

 

But still, he was smiling brightly by the time Shiro took him into his mouth with his eyes sparkling up at him in mirth. Sometimes overwhelming was good. 

 

Hunk thrust into him harder, raising him up more with each pass as Shiro bobbed his head and did absolutely  _ wicked  _ things with his tongue. So much sensation, all punctuated by Lance’s mouth against his collarbone, and Pidge kissing her way up to his mouth. 

 

She kissed him deeply, taking her time until she was satisfied, then grinned as she took hold of his chin and turned his panting mouth towards Lance. 

 

Lance kissed him just as hard, and both his and Pidge’s hands wandered freely over Keith’s stomach and chest. He arched, feeling Hunk buried inside him, Shiro’s mouth on him, the way Lance teased his nipples and Pidge’s fingers teased at the base of his cock, just barely brushing the other man’s lips.

 

Lance passed him back to Pidge, and before he could even catch his breath she was kissing it away again.

 

It was all too much, and at the same time, not enough. Each slow, sensuous movement felt more like a tease than anything, when all he really wanted was to be fucked, used, pounded into and left shaking. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Lance grabbed his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, looking into his eyes, before smirking and moving it unashamedly to his erection. “Come on, Mullet. Stop slacking and put those hands to work.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, then smirked as he gripped Lance  _ tight  _ and ever so slowly slid his hand from base to tip. It took a lot of concentration with everything else that was happening, but he managed to keep it slow and torturous, right up until Lance’s nails dug into his side as he cried out, and Pidge grabbed his face for another deep and messy kiss. He raised his other hand to play with her breast, rubbing inelegantly at her hardened nipple as he tried his best to stay afloat.

 

“Good, Keith,” she said softly. “You’re doing so good. You’re making Hunk feel so amazing, letting him fuck you like that.” Hunk made a weak noise in agreement, rolling his hips tirelessly up into Keith like his life depended on it. “And look how much Shiro loves this,” she tilted his head so that he could stare with dark glassy eyes at Shiro doing his best to smile up at him around his cock. 

 

Keith groaned, his hand abandoning Lance’s erection when it all became too much. “It feels so, feels so good,” he managed through a groan as Hunk brushed against his prostate. 

 

His eyes were locked with Shiro’s, watching each other and enjoying the pleasure of everything together. Then Shiro's gaze turned upwards,looking over his shoulder at someone. Before Keith could question him, he sucked hard, forcing a shout from Keith's mouth.

 

Pidge spoke then, her voice having no trace of gentleness now. Her smirk was absolutely wicked as she said, “Go for it Hunk.” She leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead, the softness of it at odds with her tone. “He’s ready for you.”

 

“They both want it big guy,” Lane chimed in, his hand petting Shiro’s head affectionately. “Seriously, just wreck them already.”

 

Hunk took their words to heart, and Keith was secretly thankful that Lance pulled him in for a kiss, swallowing his scream as Hunk’s huge cock drove up into him mercilessly. The motion practically choked Shiro on Keith’s erection, and from the way Shiro clung to his hips and chased him when he slid back it was obvious he  _ loved  _ it. 

 

The way Hunk was bouncing Keith on his lap made it too hard for Lance to keep kissing him, but it hardly mattered anymore. Keith was far too gone from pleasure to focus on kissing properly anyways. 

 

Each thrust deep into him shoved his cock into the scalding heat of Shiro’s beautifully receptive mouth. Every once in awhile Shiro would push down further, managing to get Keith’s cock into his throat before pulling back, and the tightness was very nearly pushing Keith over the edge each time. 

 

The room was quiet, with only the sound of Hunk grunting with each thrust, the wet sloppy sound of Shiro sucking Keith off, and Keith’s own whining moans as he was used between the two of them.

 

“He looks good like that,” Pidge said, her voice breathy in a way that Keith was sure meant she was touching herself, though he didn’t have the presence of mind to do anything but ride, let alone look over to see. 

 

“Mmm,” Lance replied, lazily appreciative. “Come on and make him come already guys.” 

 

Hunk seemed to take this as a command, because his thrusts became absolutely brutal, so much so that Shiro almost fell backwards. But it was enough. Enough to make Keith arch his back beautifully and let out a silent scream as he shot down Shiro's throat. He pulled back before Keith was finished, letting Lance, Hunk and Pidge watch the show.

He was still clenched tight around Hunk when he followed him over the edge, and the feeling of him coming, the way he panted and trembled was enough to send aftershocks of pleasure jittering through him in time with Hunk’s aborted thrusts. His cock twitched messily against his stomach, still fairly hard.

 

“Woo! That's what I'm talking about,” Lance whistled, then leaned in to press a kiss to Keith's chest, then down to lick the come off of his stomach.

 

Pidge wrinkled her nose in disgust, but her gaze softened after a moment, and she ran her fingers through Lance's hair as she kissed Keith, letting him whimper into her mouth. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro's voice was rough, his throat probably feeling pretty raw by this point. But he was smiling when Keith looked down at him. “We were thinking of two rounds. Are you up for it?” 

 

Keith didn’t even have to think about it. He was tired, he was a mess, and he was sure as hell  _ not  _ going to turn down his partners if they wanted to keep fucking him until he fell right asleep where he lay. 

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Shiro’s laugh was infectious, and soon enough everyone was giggling. Pidge and Lance even high fived over his head, which set Hunk off, pressing smiling lips to Keith’s naked shoulder. 

 

Keith rested the side of his head against Hunk’s, then moved gracefully off of his lap . He half expected to end up with a lapful of either Shiro or Lance the moment he settled, but it was Pidge who shoved him back against the pillows and kissed him so thoroughly that it left his head spinning. 

 

“Do something for me?” she asked, her lopsided grin irresistible. He nodded, and the grin grew impossibly wider as she tugged at the pillows behind his head. He got the point, and tossed them aside, laying down flat and watching with wide eyes as she moved forward to kneel above his head. “You good?”

 

He nodded emphatically, not even bothering with a response in his eagerness to get his mouth on her. 

 

The moment she was on him his lips were moving, his tongue exploring her folds as she shivered above him. Lance catcalled, but he couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed as he gave her a long lick all the way up to her clit. Pidge’s moan when it came was high; breathy. A sure sign that Keith was doing something very right. 

 

He was so absorbed with the feeling of her, hot and wet, and the mechanics of working his tongue against her clit that he startled and bucked at the feeling of a warm mouth against his still sensitive dick.

 

“Woah! Careful, you're gonna take out my eye!” Lance yelped, having the audacity to actually sound offended. As though he hadn't just launched a sneak attack on Keith's cock. 

 

Before he could attempt to respond, Pidge’s hand was on the top of his head, urging him back into motion with a roll of her hips. 

 

He moaned against her, and then shuddered as Lance’s mouth went back to work. He was still overly sensitive from his last orgasm, and each pass of Lance’s slick mouth made him jerk and grip the sheets hard. He could still feel how loose he was from being fucked, and the thought of Lance licking where Shiro’s mouth had just been was driving Keith absolutely mad with desire.

 

Lance’s mouth was so tight and his tongue was doing absolutely amazing things to him, while Pidge rode his face like she couldn’t get enough. He stiffened his tongue when she shifted, licking up into her body and shivering at the dual sensations of warm wetness overtaking his senses.

 

“Hunk, would you like to do the honours?” Shiro’s voice came from his right, reminding Keith that they were being watched. The thought made him squirm, his erection twitching in Lance’s mouth, much to Lance’s audible delight. 

 

“Honestly? I’m kind of exhausted. I’m just gonna watch and catch my breath for a bit,” Hunk replied, his words followed by the sound of Shiro’s lips moving against his. 

 

“Don't take too long,” he laughed, and Keith was left desperately wishing he had seen whatever Shiro had done to make Hunk sound so breathless in his reply of “I won’t.”

 

Pidge suddenly drew his attention back, her body twitching as she rode out her orgasm against his tongue. 

 

She panted for a second, before laughing breathlessly and tugging lightly at his hair. “Wow. Keith that was- uuuh” she broke off with a moan as he worked his tongue hard against her clit, and soon enough she was rocking her hips against him once more.

 

When Shiro’s hand settled on his leg, Keith was less startled than before with Lance, but he still jolted slightly at the feeling of having him so close while Lance’s mouth was still on him.

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long.

 

“Need me outta the way?” Lance asked, his breath against Keith’s wet dick, making Keith whine.

 

“No need to move,” Shiro said, smile in his voice. “But maybe you could help me with something.” 

 

Now  _ that _ caught everyone’s attention. Even Pidge ceased rolling her hips for a second to turn and see what was going on.

 

“Oh wow,” he heard Hunk mutter, and then was treated to slick sounds coming from Shiro and Lance’s direction. It was  _ maddening _ . He growled in frustration, but Pidge turned back and patted his head. “Don’t worry buddy,” she laughed “Sure you’re missing the show, but you’ll find out what’s going on in a second.”

 

And boy did he ever.

 

A few seconds later Shiro’s finger pressed against his already relaxed hole, wet with what Keith now realized must be Lance’s spit. The shiver it sent through Keith went all the way from his toes to his head. “There you go baby,” Shiro cooed, in answer to Keith’s weak whine. “Lance, did you want to continue?” 

 

“Oh my  _ god  _ yes,” Lance exclaimed, and then his mouth was back, warming Keith’s cooled erection as he took him to the root. At the same moment, Shiro pressed his finger in deep. 

 

The resulting moan had Pidge shivering on top of him, and all it took was one desperate suck against her clit for her to shake apart on top of him, yelling out as she came. 

 

“Woah,” Hunk said, as he moved to help Pidge up. “That was really hot. Wow, like.. Wow. I’m so glad we’re fil- ow! Pidge!” 

 

“You better get in there before he’s finished,” she huffed, and Keith could now see the glare she sent his way. But it didn’t matter at the moment. Not when Lance and Shiro were absolutely taking him apart below the waist. 

 

Shiro was three fingers in, and had added more lube in a way that more than hinted that someone was going to fuck Keith again. Which was great, but Keith was so close to the edge that if Lance didn’t stop soon he was going to-

 

“He’s close,” Lance said, sounding so smug that Keith wanted to protest. Unfortunately all that came out was a whine as his hips bucked up of their own accord. 

 

“He is,” Shiro agreed. “Would you like to fuck him, or should I?” 

 

“Go for it,” Lance laughed. “I’m so worked up I think I’d come the moment I got inside.” 

 

Keith groaned, and spread his legs wider, ready for whatever he was given. 

 

And Shiro gave. He slid in without any hesitation, and fucked Keith open like he was made for it. Fucked him until he was a writhing, panting mess on the bed, and then came inside of him with a low grunt. 

 

“Fuck,” he sighed into Keith’s neck. “You still on a hair trigger?” 

 

In his blissed out state it took Keith a moment to realize he was talking to Lance, not to him. 

 

“I think I can manage,” came Lance’s reply as Shiro pulled out and moved off, making room for the other man. 

 

“Hi baby. You look wrecked,” Lance didn’t sound as cocky as he usually might have. His voice was more soft now. Amused but in a loving way. His fingers carded gently through Keith’s messy hair, putting it back into some semblance of order. 

 

Keith was beyond words at this point, but luckily Lance seemed to guess that. He didn’t speak any more, just answered the wordless plea and the tug of Keith’s leg wrapping around him by sinking into the warmth of his body. 

 

It didn’t take long for Lance to finish, fucking Keith hard and fast, filling the room with the obscene sound of skin against skin. He came with a cry and Hunk wasn’t far behind, having jerked himself off while he watched them move together, his come landing across Keith's flushed chest.

 

He squirmed, his hands fisted in the sheets at the loss of fullness as Lance pulled out. He felt so good. So used and worked up, just waiting for his partners to decide what to do with him next. 

 

“Come on, baby,” Shiro crooned, petting Keith’s sweaty hair. “You did such a good job. Come for us now.”

 

Keith jolted as both Hunk and Pidge’s hands rested on his legs, both of them suddenly down by his thighs. They both leaned in to lick up his length, one on either side, before they met at the top to kiss wet and filthy around the head. 

 

“You know what the best part is?” Lance asked lowly, taking his place on Keith’s other side by his head. His breath was hot against Keith's ear as he leaned in to whisper. “It’s that we’ve been filming this whole thing for you. All so you can watch yourself get ruined by us over and over and over again.” 

 

And that was all it took to have him coming, shouting out his pleasure as he shook for what seemed like hours and spilled between his partner’s mouths. 

 

He closed his eyes, going boneless against the mattress as the others murmured praises and pressed soothing kisses to his skin. He wanted to speak, to thank them for the present or at least say holy fuck, but instead he felt himself drifting off. 

 

“Hey,” Hunk’s voice woke him, bringing him back from the brink of sleep. He muttered something in answer, cracking his eyes open to the sight of Hunk’s soft smile. “You doing okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” he croaked. He was better than okay. Sore and exhausted, he hadn’t felt better than this in a long time. 

 

He closed his eyes again at the blissful feeling of a warm cloth cleaning him off, and just melted into Hunk’s arms as he lifted him effortlessly and propped him against some pillows. “Have a drink for me, okay?” Hunk pressed the straw of a water pack to his lips, and he sucked on it mindlessly, only now realizing how thirsty he actually was. He would never have let someone feed him like this or wash him down while he laid like a wet noodle on the bed  if he wasn’t blissed out of his mind, but he had to admit it felt really nice to let them take care of him like this. 

By the time Keith’s consciousness came back from the stratosphere, they were all settling around him in a cuddle pile. Warm arms and bodies surrounded him, hands stroking him softly and playing with his hair. It felt so good, and so safe that he found himself dozing off again before long.

 

“Were you being serious?” he asked, already half asleep as the question tumbled from his mouth. “About the recording?”

 

Someone snickered.

 

“Open your eyes and see for yourself, sleepyhead,” Pidge laughed. She was pointing at the camera in the corner of the room. The one that had two very distinct lights blinking. One for recording and one for…

 

“Uh oh,” Hunk said, just as Pidge swore.

 

“What?” Lance asked, blinking between them as Keith covered his face with his hands.

 

“We um. We might have accidentally livestreamed that,” she said sheepishly. “To the bridge.”

 

There was a collective groan at her words, followed by a stunned sort of silence as they all processed what that meant. Then Lance started to giggle. “Dude,” Hunk reproached him, offended on either Keith’s behalf or his own. It was hard to tell. But Lance just kept laughing, and a moment later Pidge joined in. 

 

“Can-” he sputtered, “Can you imagine the l-look on Allura’s face?!”

 

Like a dam had burst, they were all cackling, a warm bundle of giddy laughter on their oversized bed. Shiro’s face was buried against Keith’s neck as he laughed, and Pidge pressed her face against his chest, absolutely losing her mind with giggles. Lance’s hand was warm against his stomach, curled around Pidge’s waist, and Hunk’s palm cupped his hip. 

 

“Maybe she can give us a review,” Pidge managed through her laughter. 

 

“Or maybe she’ll join us for the next recording,” Lance countered slyly. 

 

Keith smiled, feeling content to just lay there as his team, his family, bickered and laughed around him. The feeling he’d had earlier, out in the hot Zambriofian sun was back, but this time it was even better. There was no bittersweet longing for a place that had never even fully felt like home in the first place. Just the contentment that came from knowing that no matter where he went in the universe, as long as he was with these people who loved him, he was home. 

  
  
  



End file.
